Candy Creamed
by Class S Creepazoid
Summary: Smutfic starring Candy. Candy/Norman


Candy flinched as she felt the cock slap lightly against her cheek, her new boyfriend's hand guiding it to rub over her soft lips. Placing her hands on his hips, she curled the corners of her mouth slightly into a sheepish smile, in an attempt to not seem nervous. It wasn't working. As she felt a hand on the back of her head push her forward, trying to coerce her into parting her lips, she wondered just how she got into this situation: on her knees, deep in the middle of the forest, with not another human soul in sight.

It all started in the junkyard. Prowling about the broken down machinery and discarded electronics, Candy, a young and bespectacled girl, dressed up in a stripped green shirt, skirt, and white tights, was preoccupied with her hunt for materials to use for human augmentations, running from one broken down machine to another, when she ran into someone and tumbled to the ground. He yelped in surprising, spinning around to face Candy, his arms swinging with the momentum and his eyes scanning the environment nervously. Discovering that it was a cute girl who bumped into him, the stranger relaxed and smiled amicably.

Candy glanced up at him, as she dusted herself off. She thought it was strange that he looked like some big, brown, out of focus blob before she realized her glasses were still on the ground. Quickly bending down to pick the wide, oval glasses off the ground and pick them up, placing them back on her similarly shaped face, allowing her to scan the stranger's appearance. Tattered blue jeans and a black hoodie in equally poor condition. Long arms hanging limply to his sides. Hood casting dark shadows over his round face, creating a deep contrast with his pale skin. Brown hair covering one eye. Red nose like her friend's brother Dipper. Maybe the kind of guy who hangs out a junkyard isn't the kind of guy Candy should be talking to, but what did that say about her? She was a "weird girl," as Pacifica put it, after all.

"What are you doing here?" asked Candy in a light Korean accent.

"Just...looking...for cute girls" he answered honestly in a rough, scratchy voice, although put a bit at unease by her question.

"...In a junk yard?"

The stranger shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, I found one, didn't I?" he said, staring blankly at Candy.

"Really?" Candy glanced to the right and to the left. "The only other person I see around here is Old Man McGucket and he-"

"I was talking about you," he interrupted. Candy stared back at him before the remark processed in her head. No one had ever called her cute before. Well, besides her mom and dad. And her two friends, Mabel and Grenda. But certainly not a boy her age. At least, she thought he was her age; he seemed fairly tall and his voice was kind of deep. Maybe he was a grade or two ahead of her? Would someone like that actually be interested in a girl like her? Even though she was an oddball and kind of plain, (according to her own judgement)? She felt like she needed to say something cool and charming, something that an interesting girl might say, but her mind was drawing a complete blank.

The boy waited, but didn't get any reaction from Candy besides staring down at his feet. Her mind was too busy swarming with thoughts of what to say to actually say anything with much coherence. After a few moments of Candy giggling and mumbling to herself passed by, the stranger cleared his throat and broke the silence. "So, you want to eat some ice cream? I've got some coins. Enough to trade. You like that stuff, right?"

"Oh?" Candy snapped back to reality, looking back up at him. "Oh, right, sure! You want to hold my hand while we go?" The stranger didn't say anything, but held his hand forward, letting Candy clasp it in her own and walk with him out of the junkyard. "By the way, I'm Candy. What is your name?"

"I'm Normal Ma- No, no wait. Norman. I'm Norman."

"I've never seen you around, Norman. Where are you from?"

"I came here yesterday. From...Portland."

"Mmm." She nodded. "I moved here from Korea a couple of years ago."

"Cool."

In the end, it turned out Norman had no idea where to get ice cream, and only a hazy idea of what ice cream even was, but it was the start of a curious relationship.

Knowing what it was like to be a newcomer in an unfamiliar land, Candy was all to happy to teach the Portlander what life was like in Gravity Falls. But as she spent more time with her new BF in GF, the more she felt there was something a little "off" about him. He said he moved to Gravity Falls, but he didn't live in a house or apartment, always just shuffling towards the forest whenever Candy told him she had to go home. One of his canines jutted out like a dogs. Whenever she saw him eat, he could only consume a tiny amount before (he claimed) he was full. There were times where she'd preoccupied with a magazine about tween heartthrobs or duct taping household items to herself in order to pretend she was a cyborg at home and, out of the corner of her eye, she'd see Norman standing there, silent as ever, but with a strangely hungry stare. Too often, he would lose his footing and fall or stumble. Little by little, the hints piled up, until Candy had a decent idea of what Norman truly was.

He was a werewolf, showing all the signs of lyncantropy she read about in Grenda's Mom's book, "Wolfman Barechest", a masterpiece of modern women's literature. He lived in the forest, trapped between wild and civilization. Trapped between day and night. Because he had to blend in with the humans, he was unable to get the live prey he normally ate or walk the way he normally walks. He was clearly a creature of the night (and of passion.) But, there had to be a way to a certain he was really a wolfman under what she theorized was a disguise. Luckily, Candy knew just what she needed to do.

It seemed like a simple enough plan: just get Norman alone somewhere and take a peak at him under his disguise. Just to find out if he was a werewolf or not, of course. Not because she needed an excuse to try anything weird, she thought to herself as she wrote down a rough outline of her plot in her bedroom. She isn't a weird girl who thinks about weird things, she is a cute and normal kid who just happens to have an interest in the realms that lie just beyond humanity's understanding. It shouldn't be too hard, he never seems to object to whatever plans she had for their time spent together. He'd probably walk off a cliff if she asked him to, but that was an experiment for another day.

The next afternoon, Candy presented Norman with a picnic basket and asked if he'd like to enjoy it in the woods, she asked with a raised eyebrow and a suggestive tone. Privately. Where no one could see them. She made sure to emphasize those last two points, nudging Norman in the side with her elbow for good measure, but she wasn't really sure he was picking up on her signals. Maybe she was being too subtle?

Or maybe not. "Follow me," Norman instructed before started making a beeline for the outskirts of town, using a brisk pace instead of his usual clumsy, lurching stagger. Pleased with how things were progressing, Candy followed along, skipping as Norman lead her to the edge of Gravity Falls and into the depths of the secluded forests surrounding it. Looks like everything will work out fine, after all.

When she caught up to Norman, Candy wrapped her dainty fingers around Norman's cold and stiff hand. Following his lead, Candy traveled off the off the dirt road, off the familiar hiking trails, though the long grass and thickets, until the pair winded up at a strange place Candy had never seen before. It was a clearing within a dense thicket, with moss growing nearly everywhere and red mushrooms emitting an otherworldly glow. Adjusting her eyes to what little light managed to filter though the thick canopy, Candy quickly set about sitting up her picnic, laying down a red and white blanket and basket on the grass before sitting Indian-style in front of the basket of food.

She invited him to sit next to her, patting the space next to her and looking up at Norman with an expectant smile, but he shook his head. "Sitting makes me fall down. Sorry." She brought along some things she'd thought he'd like, taking note of what he'd consume. Handing him a stick of deer jerky, she observed him wolf it down. He gladly accepted a piece of rawhide bone she gave him. He tried to take a bite out of it and his smile transformed into a frozen, wide eyed frown when his teeth hit the bone with a hollow "tink." He expected it to be a lot softer. Do humans actually eat these things? Candy watched him drop the treat to the ground, then back up to Norman.

"You...didn't like it?" she asked, starting to doubt her theory. "I thought you would."

Norman looked off to the side, trying to think of an excuse. "It's delicious and all, but...that stuff gives me...uh...heart...burn," he explained. "'S-sides, this isn't what you came out here for, right?"

"Huh?" Candy looked up to see Norman smiling down at her, standing over her diminutive form. She cast her eyes back downward, rooting around in the basket for nothing in particular. "What are you talking about?" Candy read books about this sort of thing; he was trying to put a move on her, wasn't he? That was the plan all along, but now that it was actually happening, she couldn't help feeling a bit nervous.

It showed. Her attempt to play it cool was betrayed by how she was furiously blushing. "Come on, you know," Norman prodded. "We're all friends here."

"I've never kissed anyone," she confessed, breaking into a smile and looking away bashfully.

"Heh, it's easy. I'll show you," Norman instructed. Candy stood up and straightened out her skirt before stepping in front of her boyfriend, lifting her heels to stand on her toes. She was still feeling giddy about the whole thing, kissing a boy like in her romance novel fantasies and all. Taking a deep breathing to calm herself, Candy leaned forward, keeping her hands folded neatly in front of herself, and closed her eyes. As soon as she pursed her lips together, Candy felt a pair of thin lips pressing against her own. The corners of Candy's mouth turned up as she pressed back, giggling happily before she pulled back with a quick smooching sound.

She leaned forward slightly as she felt one of Norman's thin arms wrapping around her slim body. When she felt herself being embraced, Candy closed her eyes her eyes again and prepared for another kiss. This time, however, Normal tilted his head into the side, and Candy could feel his tongue pushing past her pursed lips. At first surprised that Norman wanted to do a "grown up kiss" with her, she reciprocated by slowly opening her mouth, enough for her new boyfriend to slide his tongue into her mouth and taste her. Candy squirmed in his grasp, wrapping her arms softly around Norman while he wrapped his tongue around her own. She noticed something odd. She could feel a gnarled hand grabbing at the clothes on her back, drifting left and right randomly, clutching handfuls of fabric. It slowly made it's way down her back until a tiny gasp squeaked out of Candy when she felt Norman's hand grip onto her butt. Apparently taking this as a sign that it found it's destination, Norman started yanking at the sheer white fabric covering Candy's behind. Wow, we are already at the part where the heroine's clothes get all ripped up, thought Candy giddily as she heard her tights tearing, Grenda is going to flip when I tell her! Not too long ago, she wasn't sure if boys even liked her. But now she had one kissing her like she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

Maybe it didn't really matter if he was a werewolf or not. What's wrong with a plain old human? Flawed as they were, they could always be improved.

Part of her wanted to forget the whole plan and just enjoy herself, but Candy still hadn't forgotten her original purpose for all this, and snogging seemed to be distracting enough for Norman. As discreetly as she could manage, Candy opened an eye and moved her hand to the top of Norman's zipper, and grabbed onto the tag. Slowly, she pulled the zipper down, but the fabric of Norman's hoodie bunched up around the zipper immediately, preventing her from pulling it down any further. Norman's free hand grasped Candy's wrist and pulled it away from his collar, but Candy was undeterred. She encountered similar difficulties when she tried to just pull his hoodie up from the bottom. There was some sort of resistance as she lightly tugged on it. Must be snagged on something. She gave it another tug before Norman's hand pushed hers away. Despite her intrusiveness, Norman seemed unfazed by it, brushing aside Candy's silky hair to pepper her neck with kisses. The feeling of his lips brushing along her bare skin tickled Candy slightly, but she couldn't see where her hands were going in her position. She placed a hand on Norman's body, and felt the rough fabric of his jeans, giving her an idea.

Werewolves had canine looking legs, didn't they? It'd work just as well, she rationalized and slowly pulled down the zipper of Norman's jeans. She carefully snaked her fingers though the open zipper, and wriggled her fingers. Candy could definitely feel thick, coarse hair in her hand: lupine fur! It wasn't the only thing she felt.

Candy isn't a naive little girl. Or at least she doesn't see herself as one. She read enough steamy novels with Grenda and Mabel to know what guys had down there and what she was supposed to do with it. There wasn't any going back now. Her boyfriend's dick was in her hand, he was already suckling at her neck and giving her a hickey. Mabel will be so jealous!

She wrapped her slender fingers around Norman's length, feeling the heat from his thick organ sinking into her fingers. Pumping up and down the shaft, Candy could feel his member stiffening and twitching in her warm grasp. A guy's thing was a lot hotter than she expected, especially after feeling how cold Norman's hands were. She released his rod and tried to undo his pants, but with Norman's mouth latched to her neck, her head was forced upward. Too distracted to see what she was doing, Candy opted pulled away from her Norman. She felt his lips detach from her skin with a wet pop, leaving a red mark before she fell to her knees.

Candy looked upward with a toothy, flirtatious smile. "I wanted to try something." she said, pulling down the zipper on his jeans. "You'll like it, I promise."

"Girls are so precocious these days," Norman said with a smile. "I love it."

A hand clamped around her wrist with surprising haste before she could undo the button. "You don't need to do that," Norman told her. "What if someone comes by? We'd need to get dressed back up quick. Wouldn't want you to get in trouble, right?"

Candy takes a quick glance to the side, just in case there was someone around. What if someone actually is watching them? Just the thinking about it it made her heart beat a little faster and made her more than a little excited. "R-right...," Candy agreed. Norman couldn't keep his guard up forever, Candy thought. A little bit of love could make a guy put his guard down, just like Grenda taught her. Grenda knew all about these kind of things from doing them with her boyfriend she said was always out of town. If only she was here to tell Candy what to do.

Grasping the thick member in her hands, she could feel the heat of his body soak into her skin as she wrapped her fingers around him. Raising it to her lips, Candy started breathing quickly and deeply, her mind racing in anticipation for whatever this plan of hers might lead to. It pleased her to see his thing twitch in anticipation just from feeling her hot breath upon it. She gave the head an experimental lick and felt it twitch and harden further in her hand. Candy took her tiny, slick tongue and slid it up and down the shaft, covering it with her warm, wet saliva. Turning her head, she sucked the cock from the side, running her tongue along the bottom as she made her way from the head to the base and back again. She kept this up, switching from side to side, but as hard as she was trying to please her boyfriend, Candy couldn't help but notice his silence. She looked back up to see Norman, hoping for some sort of visual cue she wasn't doing it completely wrong. "You're doing fine," Norman reassured, looking down at Candy with a glassy eyed smile. "Why don't you suck on my friend here a little while you're down there?"

"Oh right!." Candy followed his suggestion, opened her mouth, and cautiously slipped the head between her soft lips, trying not to scrape it with her teeth. 'This'll just be like Grenda's mother's romance novels,' Candy thought as she tried to take Norman's entire length. Getting the head over the tongue wasn't that hard, but as soon as it hit the back of her throat, she felt herself start to gag. Quickly pulling her head back, Candy turned her head to the side and put a hand over her mouth. While the embarrassed girl tried to cover her coughing, she managed to sputter out an apology. "Sor—sorry."

"No, it's cool, don't worry about it. Here, I'll help you out." Norman's hand clamped down on Candy's forearm, loosening it's grip until it could feel it's way down to her wrist, grabbing down on it and moving her hand up and down his penis. His other hand rested atop her head, using it's fingers to crawl it's way to the back of her head. Once it reached it's destination, the hand's fingers intertwined in Candy's hair and started nudging her head forward. "Here, just suck the tip."

Candy nodded, leaning forward to suck at the tip and taste at the precum that was already building up before she rubbed her tongue over the head. After some fumbling, she seemed to have gotten an idea of what Norman wanted to see. She gently wrapped her lips around the head of Norman's shaft and forced herself down a couple of inches, before drawing her head back, sliding her soft lips over wet, stiff flesh. What Candy's mouth couldn't cover, her hand took care of, taking advantage of the saliva dribbling down from her mouth to pump up and down his dick in synch with the bobbing of her head.

The new feel and taste of a man in her mouth was almost intoxicating to Candy. Almost unconsciously, her free hand moved down to cover her sex. Slowly grinding her middle finger against her slit though the fabric of her panties and tights spurred her to eagerly suck away. To Candy, it seemed like the only noises in the forest now where her own slurping and soft moans. She was trying to settle on a rhythm, but hand wrapped around her wrist kept directing her to quicken her pace. "Hey Candy, don't pull back when I come in your mouth, ok? Just keep doing what you're doing."

"Hmm?"She didn't realize what he was talking about until it was too late. Her half lidded eyes opened wide in surprise when she felt Norman shooting his seed into her mouth, coating her tongue and the back of her throat with a flood of cum. The salty taste made her whine and want to pull away, but she managed to endure it until she managed to wring every drop of cum into her mouth. She pushed herself away, strands of semen still clinging to her lip, and fell flat on her butt. She turned her torso to the side and started spitting up strings of drool and cum into one hand while keeping the other on the ground to support her weight. She brought her hand to mouth, wiping off the sperm still hanging off her lip with her finger and gathering a rainbow colored glob in her hand. Candy took a moment to examine it while she caught her breath. 'So that's what semen looks like,' she thought, stirring around the stuff in her palm with one of her fingers curiously.

It was a strange substance. It stuck to Candy's fingers, and it sparkled and shimmered. She wondered briefly if maybe she could use the stuff for a test, when a loud thud interrupted her train of thought.

"Huh?" Norman was lying flat on his face on the ground, his arms stretched towards her and twitching slightly. "Wait, are you ok?," she asked, trying to shake off the cum on her hand.

The only response she received was a moment silence before Norman made a grab for her legs, and jerked her towards him, sending Candy falling onto her back. "Wah!" she cried out, hitting the moss covered ground with a soft whump. Her glasses were jostled from the fall. As Candy tried to adjust them and lift her head up, she could see Norman spreading her thin legs apart, leaving her shoes dangling in the air, and trying to yank her white tights off. "What are you doing?" she asked, despite having an inkling of what Norman wanted to do with her in the back of her mind.

"You'll see," he explained, hooking his fingers into the waistline of Candy's tights to pull them over her ankles and tossing them aside, exposing her smooth legs to the cool forest air. "Just lay back. Relax." Laying her head back on the ground, Candy took a deep breath, stared up at the canopy and waited for whatever came next. First, she could feel a tongue sliding along her slit though her pink panties. Candy squirmed when she felt the tongue probing at her mound, already tasting her anticipation soaking though the cotton fabric. Quickly getting used to this new stimulation, Candy closed her eyes and smiled. When she was alone, she sometimes liked to stimulate herself with her fingers, but having a boy's tongue hungrily lick away at her sweet spot was incomparable.

Norman pulled his head back and moved Candy's panties to the side. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Do you ever masturbate?"

Candy's eyes popped opened when he asked such a sudden question. After a moment's hesitation, she rolled her eyes upward, nervously trying to think of a suitable response. "What? No...Well, sometimes," she admitted.

"What do you like to do when you masturbate?," he asked, not waiting for a response before burying his face in her candy dish.

"I...I...like to..." Candy stammered out, still accustoming herself to the feeling of a wet, slippery tongue sliding along her delicate petals. "In the shower, I rub myself down there." In actuality, she never went any further than that, but Candy decided to embellish the truth. "And sometimes, I take my finger and stick it in there too." As soon as she told her fib, she felt Norman stop. Candy didn't have time to wonder why before she felt his tongue suddenly force it's way into her tight vagina.

"Aaah!" Candy squeaked. Almost by reflex, she dug the heels of her shoes into the ground and twitched her hips upward. "It feels weird. But I like it." She loved the feeling of her boyfriend's tongue twisting and writhing over her inner folds, and it made her body ached for more stimulation. "Hey, I also like to play with myself, over here," she said, placing an index and middle finger on either side of her clit. Like she predicted, her boyfriend shifted his attention upward. He teased Candy's tiny jellybean with a lick before he started sucking on it. The sensation sent jolts though her body. "I..going to..." Candy moaned, repeatedly arching her back upwards, anticipating the release she desperately craved. And didn't receive. Norman lifted his tongue from Candy's wet and glistening slit, giving her one last lick before changing his objective.

Candy looked up and saw Norman unsteadily push himself up from ground and slowly crawl his way over her. Too slowly. Each moment she saw him inch forward on his wobbly arms seemed like an eternity. Impatiently, Candy wiggled and shimmied downward on her back until her hips were below his and Norman's hands were at either side of her head. She looked down at the dick hanging out of Norman's jeans and could see that he was ready for her. Candy reached down with her hands and hiked her skirt up around her waist. Norman was lowering his bottom half, slowly getting into position. In response, Candy spread her legs apart as far as the young girl could manage.

She looked down towards her hips expectantly, feeling a bulbous cockhead grinding against her wet entrance. Candy squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for a good dicking. But once Norman started to push into her, his cock slid off off her entrance, leaving a slimy trail on her lower stomach. She flinched before realizing she hadn't been penetrated. Even with Candy already wet from being eaten out, and her legs spread eagle, it seemed her body wasn't quite ready to accept a man yet, no matter how much Candy herself wanted it.

Norman frowned. "Gonna be a little harder than I thought. Hey, Candy. Why don't you lift up your shirt and bite down on the bottom? I don't want you to scream too loud." The implications of his suggestion disconcerted her, but Candy shifted a hand down to grab the bottom of her shirt. Pulling the shirt up to her lips and stuffing the fabric into her mouth put her perfectly flat chest on display. Her pale, peach colored skin was stretched taut over the bones of her sparse frame like the skin on a drum. Norman could her cute little brown nipples moving up and down and her skin sliding over her ribs from each of her heaving breaths.

Candy looked up at her boyfriend with desperate and needing eyes. "Id ...did ...gud?" she asked. She didn't receive a response, only Norman realigning himself with Candy and trying again. Each time she felt her boyfriend push against her entrance, another pang of pleasure jolted though her brain. Desperate to have Norman fill her after all the teasing she endured earlier, the suddenly frustrated girl dug the heels of her shoes into the ground behind him, pushing herself against him as he poked and prodded against her. After every try, Candy could feel herself opening up more and more. She could feel Norman's head push slightly deeper into her as he picked up his pace. Candy's eyes shot open as she felt a spike of pain in her loins as Norman suddenly jerked his hips closer to hers, finally succeeding in burying part of his shaft within the girl.

Tears welled up in the poor girl's eyes. Her body stiffened up. Her thighs were pushed up against the sides of her body, leaving her shoes dangling in the air as she writhed uselessly under him. Resisting the urge to scream and give herself away to whoever else might be in the forest, Candy groaned though clenched teeth into the fabric she gagged herself with and squeezed her eyes shut. It hurt as Norman slowly withdrew from her, only to push himself back as far into her as forcefully as he could manage.

As intense as the unexpected sharp pain was, soon enough it fortunately subsided to the lust she was filled with previously, allowing Candy some semblance of control over her body. Bracing herself, she bent at her waist to allow Norman some easier entrance. She wanted him to be as deep as possible with in her, pushing back against him weakly each time he trust forward. Her heart pounded and her eyes widened as she looked down at her crotch, watching a guy's thing pumping in and out of her. Candy's breath grew more and more ragged as her butt grinded into the fabric of Norman's jeans, and she saw and felt him finally bottom out in her.

Now that Candy's cunny was stretched out enough to accommodate his length, Norman was rutting away at the tiny girl like a wild dog. Even with both his hands planted on the ground, Candy kept her hands on Norman's sides to prevent him from leaning too far to either side as he jostled her petite body. She couldn't hold the pleasure welling up inside any longer. Her mouth opened up and let out a long, loud moan. The sudden noise spurred Norman to fuck Candy harder, drawing a litany of squeals and moans out of the girl.

Norman made a final thrust, forcing himself deeply into her cunny. He held himself against her, filling her baby box up with cum. The new sensations of being fucked so roughly and for the first time swiftly overwhelmed the pubescent Korean. With a sharp, drawn out moan, Candy felt her body seize up. Her body trembled and her legs stiffened up, leaving her feet pointing straight into the air. Muscles in her tight passage tightened and squeezed around her boyfriend's cock, wringing every drop of sperm out of it.

The older boy retreated from Candy, leaving a strand of sticky cum connect the two of momentarily before it fell into the intermixed fluids pooling just in front of Candy's cooch. As for Candy, she was left spent; gazing placidly at the leafy canopy above her. A feeling of euphoria kept a smile on her face. She left her legs splayed lewdly without a care in the world despite the shameful state she was in. Even with her pussy on full display, a complete mess with semen slowly dribbling out of it, it didn't matter to her. She closed her eyes, panting softly and catching her breath. Once she had a quick rest, she could get dressed and meet her friends to let them know how mature she was now. But the respite was a brief one. Before she knew it, a pair of hands clutched at her tiny body and snatched her up.

His hands were grabbed around her torso, lifting the girl's limp body into an upright standing position. Her wobbly legs shifted about slightly until her shoes found purchase on the blanket she stood upon. She looked down and saw that Norman was sitting on the ground, with his legs stretched out between Candy's feet. He spread his legs apart, shoving Candy's feet wider and forcing her into a bowlegged stance. Norman looked up eagerly at her.

"Ready for another go?"

author's note: I think this is a good stopping point. I'll make a chapter 2 for the rest of the story.


End file.
